explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Tapestry
'' |image= |series= |production=40276-241 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ronald D. Moore |director=Les Landau |imdbref=tt0708782 |guests= Ned Vaughn as Ensign Cortan 'Corey' Zweller, J.C. Brandy as Ensign Marta Batanides, Clint Carmichael as Nausicaan #1, Rende Rae Norman as Penny Muroc (as Rae Norman), John de Lancie as Q''', Clive Church as '''Maurice Picard, Marcus Nash as Young Jean-Luc Picard, Majel Barrett as Enterprise Computer (voice) |previous_production=Face of the Enemy |next_production=Birthright Part 1 |episode=TNG S06E15 |airdate=15 February 1993 |previous_release=Face of the Enemy |next_release=Birthright Part 1 |story_date(s)=Stardate Unknown (2369/2327) |previous_story=Face of the Enemy |next_story=Birthright Part 1 }} =Summary= During a diplomatic mission, Captain Picard is shot by terrorists and dies. He awakes to find himself in an otherwordly realm, where he is greeted by Q. Q explains that the energy blast that hit Picard destroyed his artificial heart, and that a natural heart would have survived. Picard lost his original heart during his cadet years when he was stabbed through the chest during a bar brawl, an event that he regrets and led to him becoming the disciplined and restrained man he is today. When Picard remarks that he would do things differently if he could relive that moment, Q sends Picard back in time to two days before the brawl, where he meets with fellow cadets and friends Corey Zweller and Marta Batanides. They are surprised by the personality changes in Picard. Zweller is cheated by a group of Nausicaans at a bar game, and he plans his revenge by rigging the next match. When the Nausicaans lose, they are enraged and goad Zweller. But instead of joining the fight as he did before, Picard holds Zweller back, averting tragedy but humiliating his friend. Picard then is returned to the present by Q. Instead of being the captain, Picard is now a junior lieutenant in the astrophysics department of the Enterprise. In this new life, he has led an unremarkable career doing routine work. Picard consults Commander Riker and Counselor Troi, who explain that his aversion to risk means he never distinguishes himself. Picard confronts Q, who tells him that although the bout with the Nausicaan nearly cost him his life, it also gave him a sense of his mortality. It taught him that life was too precious to squander by playing it safe. Picard realizes that his attempts to suppress and ignore the consequences of his indiscretions have resulted in him losing a part of himself. Picard then declares that he would rather die as captain of the Enterprise than live as a nobody. Q sends him back to the bar fight and events unfold as they did originally, with Picard being stabbed through the heart and laughing as he collapses to the floor. In the present, Picard awakens in sickbay, a Captain again. As Picard recovers from his injury, he wonders if his journey into the past was one of Q's tricks or merely a dream. Nevertheless, he is grateful for the insight the experience gave him. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Character error Q tells Picard it's two days before his encounter with a Nausicaan sword. But its actually a knife he gets stabbed with. Q has a tendancy to exagerate! Nit Central # Adam Bomb (Abomb) on Saturday, September 29, 2012 - 2:28 pm: When Q sends Picard back to the Enterprise as a Lt. J.G., what's to say that Worf, Data or La Forge would be there? Maybe their lives would have taken different paths too. Francois Lacombe (Franc0is) on Saturday, September 29, 2012 - 3:49 pm: Because Q promised Picard that no one's life but his own would be changed Q's intervention. =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation